In EP-A-0,156,433 are described antivirally active pyridazinamines. Further antiviral agents are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,476; in EP-A-0,137,242 and in EP-A-0,207,453.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited art compounds by the fact that they contain a pyridazinamine moiety which is substituted in a previously undisclosed manner and particularly by their favourable antirhinoviral properties.